The Silence of Agent 4
by Samantha Inkling
Summary: See the the everyday life of Agent 4, the mute inkling. Due to her silence, she finds it hard to express herself and make friends, though there are a few who are willing to give her their company
1. The silent agent

**Hi! Before I start this story, I would just like to say that it's my first one ever, so please be kind with reviews. Agent 3, 4 and 8 are all girls, like their canon appearances. This is post octo-expansion and (maybe) has spoilers for both hero modes and octo expansion. Finally, PLEASE point out any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find, also review me and tell me if I suck or not (I probably do). On to the story!**

—

Today was the day that Agent 3 and Agent 4 would finally meet. Agent 4 was quite looking forward to meeting Agent 3. Marie(Agent 2) had mentioned 3 a few times during the quest to save the zapfish Buy they'd never seen each other.

Agent 4 was quite a short inkling with vibrant green tentacles that went no lower than her neck. She was wearing the hand-me-down hero suit that Marie had given her.

to4 had only one worry. A big worry. She had no clue how her new co-worker would react to her silence. Agent 4 was completely mute. You would never hear a word leave her beak. You could only really understand her through facial expressions but even then, her face was usually blank.

The time had finally come: 6:43pm. 4 left her dimly lit apartment , and looked up at the dimly lit sky. "Looks like it'll be getting dark soon" she thought to herself. Being the oh-so-clever inkling that she was, she thought it be a _great_ idea to superjump directly into the secret grate instead of landing next it. 4 turned into a squid, built up the power and launched herself. The squid form of 4 soared through the air in a perfectly shaped arc. She plummeted into the grate making a loud (but also satisfying) **SHLOP **sound.

In octo canyon, Callie, Marie and Agent 3 all hung around cuttlefish cabin. Agent 3 was a tall yellow inkling with a grumpy "I don't care" attitude" however she did have s oft side. She was wearing her hero suit that she got from Captain Cuttlefish two years ago. Agent 3 was starting to get annoyed. "Where IS Agent 4!?" she said, pacing round the grate with her arms folded. Callie laughed "aww, is poor wittle thwee getting impatient?" 3 audibly growled. She clenched her fists and started marching towards Callie but was interrupted by wet sloshing sounds coming from the grate "FINALLY!" screamed 3. A green squid rocketed out of the grate, launching about 50 feet into the air. Just before landing she turned into her humanoid form and faceplanted the ground with a nasty sounding **crack. **4 laid on the ground for about 3 seconds before hearing an unfamiliar voice say: "umm...hi?" above her. 4 looked up to see the face of an older girl looking back. The older girl was Agent 3, who was currently having feelings she'd never had before. She felt and explosion inside her as all three of her hearts simultaneously melted. "Agent 4 is so CUTE!" she thought to herself. 3 put all of her energy into not blushing and keeping a friendly smile on her face. Agent 4 smiled back, compromising 3 even more. 4 slowly got to her feet and waved at 3. "h-hi" she stammered. "I'm Scarlett, but you can call me three" she said, trying to sound as confident as possible. 4 stared blankly. "uhh, what's your name?" asked 3. 4 continued to stare, completely unreadable. this made 3 very flustered, causing all of her yellow ink to rush to her cheeks. "Three, she doesn't speak. Ever" "huh, why?" questioned 3. "beats me" said Marie. "Seeing as though you were just the same two years ago, you shouldn't need to ask" Marie said smirking. Callie was quietly laughing at this point. "shut _up_" 3 said before feeling a very gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see 4 offering for a handshake. 3 instantly started blushing again. She reaches for 4's hand just a _bit _more hastily than she wanted to. After the hand shake ended, 4 continued to stare at 3 but this time with a small smile on her face. "so uh Marie, what actually is 4's name?" "How would I know? I told you she doesn't talk! Also, are you okay, three? You sound very nervous and your face is REALLY yellow" 3 looked at 4, who looked concerned, them back at Marie. "Holy _carp _it's hot out here isn't it?" She said before falling backwards and passing out "ugh, I told her not to swear in front of 4!" whined Callie. Marie just give her a "really? Now?" look before going to see if 3 was okay.

To be continued...


	2. Three gets to know Four kind of

Three woke up to someone tapping on her head between her eyes. without opening her eyes, she lazily brushed it away and felt it quickly retract. She opened her eyes to see Callie, Marie and Four looking down at her. Before saying or doing anything, she took a deep breath and thought to herself "come on, you can do this, just act natural" "You okay?" Asked Marie, with concern in her voice. "y-yeah, I think the heat's just getting to me, that's all" "really? it isn't even that hot" "umm... maybe... I have a fever?" Mused Three. She sat up and noticed that Four was holding out her hand to help her up. With a blush, she took it and got up. After she'd got up, without even realising, she kept a firm grip on Four's hand. She noticed Four trying to pull her hand free and let go with all due speed and blushed even more. Four looked completely puzzled. "uhh, I didn't feel balanced yet. that's why I kept holding your hand" "uhh, if you were wondering" she hastily added on the end. Four gave a singular nod as her faced returned to its blank unreadable state. "Are you _suuuuure _that's why Three?" Callie teased "wh-what? shut up!" Four looked like she was giggling, but no sound came out. "Three, come in the Cuttlefish cabin and we'll have a little _chat._" "Can I come too?" Callie pleaded "No Callie, this is a private conversation" "Pleeeaaaaase?" Callie continued to whine. "No" said Marie firmly "Hmph, I never cared anyway" complained Callie. Marie dragged Three into Cuttlefish cabin and locked the door behind them.

"take a seat" Marie said, patting the crate in the corner. Three did so without question and Looked up at Marie who stood over her with her hands on her hips. "Tell me. what's going on between you and Four?" Three stayed silent for a few moments, spouted some "umms" and "uhhs" before blurting: "I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER OKAY!?" "As I suspected" Said Marie. "you know, things wouldn't be as awkward if you just went and talked to her" "Gee, thanks Marie, but there seems to be the slight problem that she CAN'T SPEAK." Retorted Three "Three, calm down, I'm not here to have a go at you. Sure, she can't talk but I can tell you one thing, she's a great listener and she can still answer questions by nodding or shaking." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry I lashed out" said Three sheepishly. "Wow, Three apologising?" teased Marie. "You'll never be able to prove it!" Insisted Three.

Three and Marie left Cuttlefish cabin, immediately prompting Callie to sprint over. "what were you sayiiiiing" she pleaded. "If Three wants to tell you, she will" said Marie in a serious tone. Callie opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Three cut her off with an abrupt "no". While Callie and Marie continued to bicker, Three walked over to Four who was gazing at the now visible stars. Three tapped on her shoulder but immediately pulled away when Four visibly jumped and turned around. "Hi" She said nervously. Four waved. "uhh, how are you? Good?" Four nodded. "What are you looking at?" Three asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to create conversation. Four pointed at stars, before looking back up at them with wide eyes. "Cod is she cute when she does that with her eyes..." thought three. At this point Three was doing the exact same thing, but she was looking at Four, not the stars. "So then, you wanna hang out in Inkopolis tomorrow?" Three said this trying to sound as casual as possible. Four looked up at Three with a look that showed a mixture of shock and pure joy. "you really like that idea don't you?" Chuckled Three. "Do you get this excited every time you go out with your friends?" This seemed to make Four sad "she doesn't have any friends to go out with" whispered Callie. "Hey are you eavesdropping?" asked Three with a tone of suspicion. "No, I just happened to hear the whole conversation." Callie said smirking. Three rolled her eyes and turned back to Four who still looked sad. "So tomorrow _I _can be the first friend you go out with?" Suggested Three. Upon hearing this, Four jumped for joy before tackling Three with a hug, who just laughed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	3. Hanging out in Inkopolis

**Hi, before we start this chapter, I'd like to say how much I appreciate the anonymous reviews left on this story. And yes, anonymous person. Agent 4 _IS_ cute as hecc isn't she. Onto the story!**

After a nice, long day at Octo Canyon, Agent 4 had returned to her small apartment. She sat down on her old rugged sofa and thought about what Three had said

"so tomorrow _I _can be the first friend you got out with?"

Three was going to be her friend! Four had never had a friend before and couldn't contain her excitement. She was jumping up and down on the sofa, still in her hero suit, with a smile bigger than anyone had ever seen. She eventually calmed down and changed out of her hero suit. All Four could think about for the rest of the night was how she finally had a friend! Getting to sleep that night was not an easy task for Four. fortunately, she did get to sleep in the end.

As soon as Four woke up she launched out of bed and git herself dressed. Today, she was wearing something a bit more casual than the hero suit. She was wearing pink trainers, standard shorts, a blue peaks tee and what most inklings would believe to be fake contacts. However, these were real prescription contacts to aid Four's very poor vision. Four skipped into the kitchen, grinning as she got a box of MakoMart's own branded cereal (Yes, Four is cheap).It was very plain, but Four didn't mind. Because today was going to be perfect, nothing could ruin it! She was going to _actually_ hang out with a _real_ friend. She was bobbing her knees up and down just thinking about it.

After Four had left her apartment she superjumped to Inkopolis Square and this time she actually stuck the landing. After taking in the beautiful sights of Inkopolis, Four noticed Three stood by the battle lobby, surprisingly wearing her hero suit. Four couldn't wait to start hanging out with Three and do...whatever it was that friends did. In a moment of joyful happiness, Four skipped over to three and excitedly shook her shoulder to get her attention. This, unfortunately was not received well by Three. Without even thinking, Three spun round at full speed and performed an open handed slap into the face of whichever idiot thought that they could shake her shoulder and get away with it. It was only when she saw the red marked face of Four looking at her in pure horror and pain that she knew she screwed up. They both stood there, completely frozen, neither of them sure what just happened. a few tears began to trickle from Four's eyes as she slowly backed away. Three new she had to act fast or Four was going to run

"Oh, carp! I'm so sorry Four! I... I thought someone was attacking me, I didn't know it was you. PLEASE forgive me Four, I'll do anything!"

Three's voice sounded very desperate at this point, she looked as though she would cry herself. Four simply nodded at Three who didn't seem to understand

"I-if it makes up for it, I'll give you this"

Three pulled a crumpled Crusty Sean meal ticket out of her pocket and handed it to Four. After receiving this ticket, Four childishly ran over to the Crust Bucket. Three found this to be very cute, like many other aspects of Four.

Over at the Crust Bucket, Four gave Crusty Sean her ticket.

"What'll it be?" he recited

Four looked at the menu for a moment before pointing at the crusty seanwich

"heh heh, you're one shy squid!" Remarked Sean.

Four so desperately wanted to tell him that she actually wasn't shy and just couldn't speak but decided it was best to just accept it. After Sean had finished frying her seanwich, she pointed at the mayonnaise bottle.

"don't be afraid to speak, squiddo!" Said Sean.

Four sighed and took her seanwich to a bench that Three was sitting at. Three was going to speak to Four, but instead watched in shock as Four picked up the entire seanwhich and forcefully rammed it into her mouth while taking huge rapid bites. After this process was finished, Four had mayo all over her face and Three was astonished.

"How the shell..." Three muttered to herself

"Four, you might wanna wipe your face" Suggested Three

Four shook her head and instead shifted to squid form them quickly back to humanoid form. the mayo was gone

"why didn't I ever think of that?" Said Three, mostly to herself

"What now?" asked Three

Four looked at Deca Tower, her eyes glinting in excitement. Before Three knew it, she was being dragged by the wrist to deca tower.

"Just so you know, I won't be going easy on you" warned Three

Four stared at Three with a fire in her eyes. She was ready to win. Three had never seen Four battling before and couldn't wait to test her limits. They did a private match of Splat Zones. Three was using the splattershot, Four was using the duelies. As soon as the match began, Four charged staight for the splatzone and immediately filled it in. However, she was too busy camping at the splatzone to notice three shooting over a nearby wall. Four was splatted. this cycle repeated a few times. Four's short height helped her dodge a few pellets of ink but in the end, she was steamrolled. When they returned to each other in the lobby, Three felt no remorse for laying such a beatdown on Four. Four looked completely depressed and followed Three with her head hanging low.

"cheer up, it's just a game" Said Three

Three patted Four's easy to reach head, trying to cheer her up.

"if you're upset, we could always go home, play some video games or whatever"

Four nodded and smiled at Three.

"What a sore loser"

Three muttered to herself, thankfully unheard by Four. Three took Four on the half hoir train ride to her small house. Luckily, the train was already there when they arrived at the station. Three paid for tickets for the two of them and noticed that Four was offering her the necessary coins for her ticket.

"Oh, don't be silly. Keep them" Insisted Three

Within 10 minutes of being on the train, Four had fallen asleep and was resting her head on Three's shoulder. Of course this made Three feel to guilty to move incase she woke up Four.

This would be a long train ride...


End file.
